


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #41 : « Short Headcanons (#7) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [41]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Dark fics, Father issues, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Legends Never Die, One Shot Collection, Palpatine Needs a Hug, Snippets, dark themes, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: • “Abomination” (Dark)• “Absolu” (Prompt)• “S'abstenir” (Dark)• “Abuseur” (Implied Rape)
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045
Kudos: 1





	1. Headcanon #19 : « Abomination »

**Author's Note:**

> Ça faisait si longtemps que ce format n'était pas réapparu dans ce recueil...

19 – Abomination

_Date de première publication : 01 avril 2018_

L'enfant était chétif, ses yeux abominablement calculateurs (était-ce seulement possible ?!), son comportement étrangement calme et distant, et ses premiers mots étaient prononcés avec une précision effarante.

Cosinga Palpatine n'acceptait pas ce fils qui défiait les normes depuis sa naissance.


	2. Headcanon #20 : « Absolu »

20 – Absolu 

_Date de première publication : 08 avril 2018_

Le pouvoir absolu. Il le tenait dans sa main, enfin. Empereur d'une galaxie en manque de leaders.


	3. Headcanon #21 : « S'abstenir »

21 – S'abstenir

_Date de première publication : 08 avril 2018_

Darth Sidious semblait d'une humeur orageuse – et cela pouvait même être dit littéralement, à bien y réfléchir.

Maul s'abstint de toute parole. L'obéissance pouvait parfois se passer de questions.


	4. Headcanon #22 : « Abuseur »

22 – Abuseur

_Date de première publication : 08 avril 2018_

Sidious leva un regard de haine en direction du Muun qui le dominait. Plagueis eut en retour un rictus satisfait : les horreurs que son apprenti avait subies durant sa jeunesse, qu'il subissait encore de sa main et qu'il subirait plus tard de la part des personnes qu'il aurait à séduire – tout cela contribuait à forger sa puissance et sa détermination.


End file.
